1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic book or “e-book” being a device that presents text and/or graphics, for example the text of a book or magazine and associated pictures, upon an electronic screen. Such devices typically comprise a display screen, for example an LCD screen under control of a programmed microprocessor. The microprocessor reads data from a data storage medium such as a Micro-CD-ROM or memory card such as a PCMIA card and converts the data into text and/or graphics that are displayed on the LCD screen.
2. Description of Related Art
One commercially available electronic book is the REB1100 available from RCA. That device has a monochrome LCD touch screen and a built in 33.6 kbps v.34 capable modem that allows digital book data to be downloaded from a remote database into an onboard 8 MB memory.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,502 there is described an electronic book which is configured to read digital book data from a ROM such as a PCMIA card.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,954 to McMahon there is described an electronic book which includes a Micro-CD-ROM drive for reading digital book data encoded onto a Micro-CD-ROM.
One problem with these devices is that they rely on data storage or distribution systems which are relatively expensive and complex to implement.